


Unsure

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Mai-HiME
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsuki thought there were signs - obvious ones at that. She thought her feelings were clear and not only that, but that they reciprocated. Sometimes things just aren't what they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsure

The darkness curls around them coupled with wisps of cool air. It chills the sweat beading on their foreheads as they try to catch their breath. All three young women dismiss their weapons while one calls off her Child as well. Duran vanishes at her will as she flicks her wrists; her small pistol leaving her hand in a bout of speckled light. Her gray gloves come up to rest on her hips clad in a black and maroon body suit that zips in the middle.

She flicks her long, blue hair over her shoulder. "That didn't take long."

The girl beside her smiles, her lavender eyes switching between her two companions. "Only because we worked together though." She laughs softly, "I don't think I could have handled it without either of you."

The youngest of them smirks as she nudges the orange-haired girl, "You can _always_ call me Mai, I'd love to help you."

Her green eyes almost appear ravenous as they brush over Mai's face and lock with violet orbs. Mai blushes and looks away. Her right hand reaches up and clutches at her left arm, as if to lean away from the red headed girl. "Thanks Nao," she says with a smile as her eyes glance over to Natsuki.

The blue-haired girl interrupts this as a plea for help. Something she doesn't have the chance to do as Nao saunters away from Mai and places her hands on her hips. "I do me _anything_ and any time."

"That's enough Nao."

Said girl glares over at Natsuki, "What?"

"You know perfectly well what. Leave Mai alone."

Nao crosses her arms, "And who are you? Her keeper?"

"I'm…" Natsuki glances over to Mai. "I'm her friend. So quit it and go."

Haughty laughter bounces off the trees around them. The moonlight filters down through the canopy of leaves and onto Nao's hand as she gestures toward Mai. "Last time I checked, Mai had a voice. If she wants me to stop, she'd say so."

"Not if she didn't want to offend you."

Nao flicks her hand to the side, brushing it over her shirt shirt over her black-long sleeved shirt beneath it. "Just because she's your _friend_ doesn't mean she likes you. Maybe you're the one that should leave."

"Stop it! Both of you." Mai glares at both of them in turn. "That's enough. We're teammates, we shouldn't be fighting."

"Tch." Nao pivots on her heel of her brown slip-on shoes, sending her short navy skirt twirling about her thighs. She begins to walk away with the wave of her hand. "Then perhaps you should tame your dog a little better."

Natsuki takes a step forward, her foot stomping the ground, with intent to charge after that little spider. But Mai inserts herself between Natsuki and the already departing Nao. She holds out her arms with a stern look on her face. "That's enough Natsuki. Let it go. Yelling back is not making it any easier to work together."

"We don't need her Mai."

"Natsuki." Mai crosses her arms beneath her ample bust.

And Natsuki can't help but let her eyes take in the beautiful ginger before her. She can be so sweet and carefree one moment and as fierce as fire the next. It's one of the many reasons why she finds herself drawn to Mai again and again no matter how many times she's tried to put the girl out of her mind. She can't deny that she has feelings for her. It's one reason why she's begun to leave little hints here and there. From what she can tell, Mai's picked up on them and so have others – including Nao.

"Fine. Let's go."

Mai tilts her head to the side slightly, "What's gotten into you lately?"

Natsuki, taken aback, blinks several times before she dares to answer. "I… I just worry about you that's all."

"Worried about me? Because of Nao?"

"Because she flirts with you."

This seems to turn the tables. While Natsuki stands steadier, Mai seems to loose a little confidence at the mention of Nao and what the girl says. It makes her uncomfortable to the point where she takes a step back away from Natsuki. "Well, you don't have to worry about that."

"Why's that? Don't tell me you like her."

It's a piercing question, one Natsuki craves to be answer to solidify what she's thinking. But it's the look in Mai's eyes that has her heart stilling a beat. Mai lowers her gaze to the grass around her feet, not wanting to look Natsuki in the eye. "No.. that's not it at all."

"Then who _do_ you like?"

"I don't like _anyone_ like that!" Mai yells at her, hoping her words do well to keep her distant. But Natsuki reaches out. She's concerned and that's the last thing Mai wants right now. She flinches away, "Don't touch me."

The words are spoken at a whisper but cut straight through Natsuki like a knife. It's as if someone is stabbing her in the heart with each word. She never thought she'd hear that – not from someone she holds so dear. "I… I didn't mean- Mai I like you."

Mai shakes her head furiously, as if she's a child trying to tell a grown up that they don't understand. She takes a step back while clutching at herself – huddling inward. Natsuki isn't sure what to think, she can only do. Moving forward, Natsuki tries to get closer. But Mai won't have any of it. Not while Natsuki still doesn't get it.

"Just stop Natsuki!" Mai's arms drop down to hang at her sides. Her heart hurts and her head aches; it's all too much even if it wasn't after a battle. "I don't… with a woman… I – I can't! It's – I don't..."

Natsuki stands there. It's all she can do. All of this time she had thought that their feelings were silently mutual. The easy, comfortable evenings they'd have together or even the quips and the laughter that followed. Her mind tries to take her back further to look for the signs. But she can't handle it. Not right now, not with Mai trembling before her with nothing but vulnerability accenting her features.

Tears threaten to drip from the orange-haired girl's eyes as she clasps her hands to her face. She's afraid she's hurt Natsuki and that's the thing she ever wants to do. It breaks her heart to see that look in Natsuki's eyes; a look she thinks is disappoint and pain. "I… I'm sorry Nat- Natsuki." She swallows back a sob and tries to take a deep breath. "I do… like you – Natsuki." She manages to choke out through the muffle of her hands.

Those words freeze Natsuki to the spot. The young woman before her is in such pain that it kills her to see it. To know that Mai _does_ care for her but finds it uncomfortable to be with her makes her heart ache tremendously. She wishes she could just take Mai in her arms and whisper sweet nothings that would take all of it way and leave just them – leave them to be happy together.

But Natsuki knows better, _far better_. She knows that's won't happen and that no test before in her life measures up to this one. Whether she's ready or not, Natsuki swallows past her pride and her anger. She moves forward slowly. "Mai, it's okay," she begins. It's as if she's coaxing a frightened animal to relax. "It's alright, I understand."

Mai slowly pulls her hands away from her face.

"We don't have to do anything or act any different. And," Natsuki takes another step forward, still trying to comfort herself through this as well. "-if you don't want to then that's fine too."

"R… Really?"

Natsuki stands before her with a petite smile on her lips. "Of course. We're friends after all, right?"

Smiling back at her, she blinks the tears from her eyes and wipes at her face, "Right."

"Now why don't we head back before it gets too late."

Mai nods and strengthens her smile. She takes a deep breath even as Natsuki turns away. Her hair twirls behind her before she stops, glancing over her shoulder. "Do you want a ride?"

It's a complicated question and a test in itself. One that Natsuki doesn't know if Mai is ready for. She tries to act as normal as possible. Any other time she'd offer so why not now? Nothing is different and that's how she'll keep it until Mai can give her an answer. The mystery that is their love for each other hangs between them – both afraid to reach out for it for different reasons.

But it's when Mai takes a step forward that Natsuki's eyes widen only slightly. "Yeah, I'd like that."

That's when they both realize that this is going to take more than a little patience. That even maybe they aren't meant to be together. But they're not going to stop fighting. And that makes it easier for Mai to take that next step to follow Natsuki to her bike. It's a silent walk but one that both are comfortable with despite the turmoil held deep inside.

Natsuki gets on first and slides up, nodding for Mai to get on behind her. It's only when she does that Natsuki tenses up. Mai is hesitant and a little unsure, but that doesn't stop her from leaning forward. She wraps her arms around Natsuki's waist as the cycle roars to life and eases both their unsteady hearts.


End file.
